Birthday For A Rose
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "And remember. This is for your birthday, Ruby. So you get to do whatever you want, so long as it's within reason. It's about time I got to spoil you rotten." [Set in Henceforth AU].


**A commission for the-heart-alchemist, who asked for some White Rose wife fluff! I decided to put it in Kumafromtaiwan's Henceforth AU so I can say happy birthday to her as well!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Birthday For A Rose

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

"Ruby, calm down. It's not _that_ exciting."

"But it _is_ , Weiss! I can't remember the last time we came to a hotel together!"

Weiss silently had to admit that her wife was right.

They'd officially gotten married several months back. It had been a small ceremony, and their honeymoon had been private as could be.

However, since the big event, the two of them hadn't had very many chances to get away from their hectic lifestyle together.

As the head of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss always had mountains of work to do. Even though she had the finances to hire plenty of workers, she made sure she herself didn't slack off and always took up her fair portion of work.

Ruby had come a long way over the years in her own profession of hunting.

In the past, people had spoken ill of her skills. They'd said she was a good-for-nothing huntress after she'd received her injury to the chest and back, and her famous speed had consequently decreased.

But she had busied herself to improve over the years, constantly spending her free time on practicing her moves and honing her skills and senses.

Due to these respective reasons, the newlywed couple hadn't had very many opportunities to simply enjoy themselves together since the rings had been placed.

But Weiss had made absolutely certain to plan something for her wife's birthday weekend.

A small, simple getaway at a local hotel was all she could manage, but she planned to do her best to make it worth Ruby's while.

Presently, they'd finished checking in, and were making their way up the elevators to the third floor.

Of course, Weiss had selected the most luxurious hotel available. The elevators were mostly made of glass, and once they stepped foot onto the carpets, they found everything was spotless.

Ruby was bouncing up and down as she rolled her suitcase behind her and took off down the hall. Weiss had to call her back to inform her that their room number was in the opposite direction.

Within minutes, they'd arrived at their temporary room. Ruby squealed and bounced excitedly in place as Weiss used her keycard to unlock it and push open the door.

An immaculate suite waited for them on the other side.

There was a porcelain bathroom off to one side, as well as a small kitchen area, complete with a refrigerator, sink, and microwave. There was a section of furniture with a love seat, a small couch, a television set, an ottoman, and a few small tables where the lamps sat. Past the bathroom area was the bedroom, which had a dresser, another television, several cabinets, wide windows, silky curtains, and of course, a large, comfortable bed.

Ruby made a mad dash for that in particular, squealing and giggling as she dropped her luggage and hurled herself onto the mattress, bouncing repeatedly on it.

"We're heeeeere!" she sang. "I've got a whooooole weekend alone together with the prettiest, smartest wife ever!"

Weiss followed her in a bit more slowly, a smile on her face.

"It will definitely be nice to be alone like this. Back at home, there's always the risk that one of the maids might walk in on us, or that I might receive a phone call for work. But this weekend, there'll be none of that." She put her own suitcase against the wall, then did the same for Ruby's. "And remember. This is for your birthday, Ruby. So you get to do whatever you want, so long as it's within reason. It's about time I got to spoil you rotten."

"Heehee, then can I start with my first request now?" Ruby rolled over onto her back and peered up at Weiss from the bed.

Weiss nodded. "Yes. I'll do whatever I can for you."

"Then I want wifey cuddles to start!" Ruby threw open her arms and wiggled her fingers, making little grabby motions at her lover.

Weiss felt that was something she could absolutely live with.

"All right, give me a second."

Weiss went back over to the bed where her impatient wife was waiting like a playful puppy. She was about to lower herself down a bit, but Ruby lunged upward and grabbed her in one swift motion.

"Gotcha!"

She dragged Weiss down on top of her, drawing out an "oomf!" of surprise from her wife. Ruby cooed and giggled while nuzzling into her collar, peppering kisses all over her neck.

"Ahhh, this is so niiiiice! Thank you for bringing me here, Weiss! It's so nice just to be alone with you! This is already the best birthday ever!"

"You said that last year," Weiss reminded her, her voice muffled in Ruby's hair. Her wife rolled them over onto their sides so she could see Weiss' eyes.

"Well yeah, at the _time_ , last year's _was_ the best! But _this_ time it's even better because we're _married!_ This is the first birthday ever I get to spend with my _wife!_ "

Just saying it out loud excited her to no end, and she began kicking her feet enthusiastically. She squished Weiss and herself together in a big hug and decided she wanted to cuddle with her like this for at least an hour to start.

Weiss complied, and was happy to do so.

She let Ruby do as she pleased. Whenever Ruby rolled on top of her and cuddled into her chest, Weiss was sure to rub her back and shoulders as she held her.

And whenever Ruby asked for a kiss in return, Weiss would flip her onto her back and lightly pin her down to reciprocate.

Weiss could easily melt into these kinds of antics.

But of course, these slower, arguably more intimate displays of affection were meant for later hours of the evening. Ruby was still too excited, too hyper about their miniature vacation together. It wasn't long before she let out her giddiness in a declaration of war.

"Tickle fiiiiight!"

She showed no mercy and gave Weiss no chance to prepare or defend herself before grabbing her wife and flipping her over to expose her stomach.

"R-Ruby! Now hold on just a-"

But it was already too late. Ruby buried her nose into Weiss' stomach and blew raspberries onto her skin, while her fingers simultaneously wiggled all up and down her sides to make her squirm.

Weiss writhed and squealed unprofessionally beneath her, Dust crystals already popping up all over her back and shoulders.

"R-Ruby!"

"Nuh-uh!" the brunette replied cheekily. "You said it yourself, Weiss! Since it's my birthday, I get to do whatever I want!"

"Within reason, I said!"

"Yeah, and a tickle fight is totally reasonable!"

With that statement declared, Ruby went back to work on tickling her lifelong partner with no end in sight.

No matter how loudly Weiss squealed or squeaked, Ruby didn't show her any mercy. Whenever Weiss tried to retaliate, Ruby would play the "but it's my birthday!" card on her, and Weiss would have no choice but to relent.

By the end of it all, Ruby was straddling her wife triumphantly while still tickling her stomach. Weiss laid beneath her helplessly, looking like a ruffled rainbow hedgehog, her hair now all tangled and her clothes unkempt, breathless and defeated.

Ruby grinned and leaned down over her to place a soft kiss against her lips. With a soft growl, Weiss nipped her, making her squeal.

"Hey!"

"You dolt..." she grunted. "You didn't play fairly..."

"Because _I'm_ the birthday girl~!"

Weiss groaned and looked away. Ruby chuckled.

"Aww c'mon Weiss, don't be like that! We're only just getting started!" She kissed her one more time before grabbing her hands and helping her sit up straight. "But gosh, ticklin' you sure made me sweaty. Let's hit the pool!"

And before Weiss could even get a breath's worth in, Ruby had already darted across the room, grabbed her swimsuit from her luggage, and vanished into the bathroom to change. A small trail of red rose petals was left in her wake.

Weiss took a moment to attempt to compose herself, though she knew it wasn't much use since she'd just be shedding her clothes soon anyway. As the crystals receded, she got up from the bed and dug through her suitcase to find her swimsuit as well.

Only seconds later, Ruby emerged from the bathroom. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her in a swimsuit, but she could feel her cheeks getting warm and her heart starting to thump.

Since Ruby had cut off her hair about a year ago, it had grown out a bit more, the rustic rosy fall of her tresses now reaching down to the middle of her back. The long sleeves and leggings of her dress were gone now, displaying smooth, perfect skin.

The red bikini top revealed the large scar at the center of her chest. There was a line of frills and a small skirt to the bottom half of her bikini, a childish, but very fitting touch for her style.

Weiss must have been staring a bit too much, because Ruby pouted up at her and grabbed her wrist.

"Weiss, come ooooon! Stop staring and go get changed!" She gave a light shove to her wife's back and guided her into the bathroom.

Weiss splashed some cold water onto her face to cool herself down a bit, the got to changing. Her swimwear was similar to Ruby's in everything but its white color, and the fact that the transparent skirt ran down to her ankles, a somewhat more refined look for the head of Schnee Dust, even in her leisure.

She re-tied her hair to make it neat again, then stepped out to find Ruby already halfway to the door. But her wife paused when she saw Weiss in this appearance and turned back to give her full attention to her.

"So prettyyyy~"

"Hush, you dolt. Let's get going."

Weiss grabbed her wife's hand and began leading her down the hallway.

They were lucky enough to have booked the hotel on a quiet weekend, so the pool was empty. Ruby wasted no time in running over and jumping right in, despite Weiss' efforts to stop her.

Ruby popped up from beneath the surface with her hair all over the place, shaking herself off like a wet dog.

"Phew! That was refreshing! Weiss, come in with meeeee!"

"Give me a minute. Unlike _some_ people, I plan to use the steps."

"Pfff booooriiiiinng!"

Ruby waited for her wife until she'd submerged herself, then swam over to her. She wrapped her fingers around Weiss' wrists and began leading her into the water.

They swam together for a little while, Weiss mainly leaning back against the side of the pool to observe Ruby's handstands or other tricks.

At one point, she started spinning herself in a miniature tornado in order to create a literal whirlpool. Weiss needed to cling to the edge of the pool to stay in place, while Ruby allowed the current she'd created to carry her around in circles.

Weiss couldn't be curt with her though, not when Ruby was enjoying herself so much.

The brunette waited until the swirling water brought her back to her wife's side. Then, she dipped her head underwater and prepared her next attack. Once she was near enough, she squirted a mouthful of pool water at her, causing Weiss to shriek loudly enough to echo around the entire room.

Ruby swam off, laughing so hard she was almost snorting, sticking her tongue out.

"Ruby! Why you..."

But Weiss was a bit more classy than that.

Instead of floundering about trying to catch _Ruby_ of all people, she got back at her in a more subtle way.

As soon as Ruby had turned her back, Weiss summoned a bit of Dust from within herself. She focused on the ice in her veins, and then sent it outward. The pool water instantly surged with a sensation of frigid cold.

Even across the way, Ruby felt it like a jolt of frozen lightning. She squeaked and whined and froze in place, teeth chattering.

Smirking, Weiss cut off the Dust as quickly as she'd produced it.

Ruby whirled around from the other side of the pool and pouted at her.

"H-Hey! N-No f-f-fair, Weiss!"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Uuuu, now I'm cold..."

"Then it's a good thing there's a hot tub here."

"There is?!" Ruby perked up like an excited puppy, her eyes following Weiss' finger as she indicated a small tub located at the side of the room. Ruby squealed and hurried toward the ladder, climbed out of the pool, turned on the bubbles via a switch on the wall, and then scurried over to sink into the hot tub instead. "Oooooh! It's so warm! Weiss, come on!"

The older girl rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the pool and made her way over. She sat down beside her wife and let out a long sigh. The hot water and bubbles felt almost like a massage, which did wonders for her constantly-sore shoulders and stiff back.

Ruby snuggled up to her side right away, fitting perfectly into the crook of her neck. With a sigh, she rested her head against Weiss and closed her eyes. Weiss took a moment to do the same.

They relaxed for a while together, until Weiss deemed they'd been in long enough.

Though Ruby whined about leaving, Weiss promised she'd make it worth her while back in their room, and reminded her they could always come back to the pool tomorrow.

Once they'd gotten back to their room, Weiss showered quickly and changed into some casual clothes, then ushered Ruby to do the same.

"Okaaaayy~" Ruby sang as she headed into the bathroom. "But no peeking!"

"Dolt."

Weiss closed the door and waited for the sounds of the water. Once the shower was running, she hurried to grab the phone in the bedroom and made a quick call to the front desk, making sure to time things just perfectly.

A few minutes later, the shower water was cut off. Ruby only took a few seconds to get her loose, comfortable sleepwear clothes on. She darted out of the bathroom, her hair still soaking wet, and zipped into the bedroom to dive onto the luxurious bed.

"Weiss! Come heeeere! I missed you during my showerrr!" she pouted. "You know, when I say not to peek, that _kinda_ means you can peek..."

"Sorry. I had other things to do. But I promise I'll only focus on you now." She made her way over to the bed, where her wife was impatiently grabbing for her. Weiss picked up a hair brush from the mantle and took it with her. "Why don't you let me brush your hair for you? It's still wet, you dolt."

"Okay! Yeah, I love it when you brush my hair, heehee~"

Weiss knelt down behind her wife on the bed and began pulling the brush through the ends of her hair, halfway down her back. She was very careful not to tug too hard, never wanting to risk yanking or breaking her hair.

Ruby melted beneath her touch instantly, letting out a long sigh as she leaned back against her wife.

Weiss did all she could, until Ruby's weight was making it impossible for her to keep going, so she put the brush aside again and simply wrapped her arms around her from behind.

She ran lazy kisses over the side of Ruby's neck and shoulder, nuzzling into her cheek. One hand held her up at the hip, while the other crossed to the center of her chest, resting over her heart and the deep scar above it. With controlled care and gentleness, Weiss gingerly rubbed over the old wound.

Ruby whimpered in the best way, eyes closed and body limp to her wife's expert touch. Weiss supported her, letting her slouch however was most comfortable for her. She cupped her wife's cheek and turned her head to the side so she might kiss her lips tenderly, with all the warmth and affection she could give.

They might've only been married for a few months, but they'd been together for many, many years prior. They'd built these feelings up over a long period of time, and the act of letting them out was always a reward in and of itself.

Weiss' left hand slipped over Ruby's, and the rings on their fingers clinked softly together. Ruby sighed into their kiss, turning herself a bit so she could let her hands find Weiss' hips, then travel slowly up her sides.

"Weiss-" she husked. "I want-"

Just then, a knock came on their door. Weiss felt the mood shatter as though it'd been smashed into by a freight train. She groaned, almost having forgotten the fact that she'd called the front desk not long ago.

But her frustration only seemed to amuse her wife.

"It's okay~" Ruby whispered. "We can continue later~"

"Right..."

Weiss gave her one last kiss to sustain her, then slipped off the bed, motioning for Ruby to stay put. She adjusted her clothes and pulled on a robe to make herself appear halfway decent as she went to answer the door.

There was a well-dressed man waiting there, holding a small box. Weiss thanked him as she accepted it, then closed the door behind herself. The box was cool, indicating that its contents were fresh. Her lips curled up into a smile as she headed back into the bedroom.

"Ruby? After all that swimming, I hope you've worked up an appetite."

As soon as Ruby saw her wife enter with the box in-hand, she started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Oooooooh my gosh, Weiss! You ordered us dinner?"

"Something like that." She sat down next to her wife and handed Ruby the lightly-wrapped box. "I wasn't really able to get you very outstanding presents this year, so I hope this is all right."

"Aw, Weiss, you do so much for me all the time! Don't worry about it!" Ruby leaned in and kissed her wife's cheek sweetly. "Besides, as long as it's from you, I'll always love it!"

Reassured, Weiss sat beside her wife and watched as Ruby started to open the box.

"Careful," she advised. "Don't just go tearing into it."

"I know, I knoooow!"

Ruby was excited, but she didn't want to ruin whatever was inside in her haste, so she was careful with opening it. When she did, a sweet, pleasant smell hit her nose.

"Weiss!" she gasped. "Is this-?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Ruby squealed again and lifted up the box flaps. Her thoughts were confirmed.

Inside sat a large cake, white with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles all around it. There were juicy strawberry slices on top, as well as chewy chocolate-chip cookie bits.

It was a dream come true.

"C-Cake for dinner?! Weiss... it's so beautiful! I-I'm gonna cry!"

"I'm glad you like it. Now, don't eat the whole thing at once, do you hear me?"

"Weiss, I love you so much! I'm gonna marry you!"

"You already did, you dunce."

"Then I'm gonna marry you again!"

Ruby kept one arm around the cake as she squeezed Weiss with the other.

They shared another brief kiss before Weiss encouraged her to start eating. Ruby didn't need much more motivation than that.

There were plastic plates and utensils inside the box with the cake, and Ruby made quick work of grabbing them. But Weiss tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Ruby, we should bring it out to the table-"

"Awww, but Weiss! I'm the birthday girl, right? I wanna have dinner in bed!"

Weiss flinched, but she couldn't ever say no to those puppy-dog eyes, especially not on her birthday. Heaving a long sigh, she consented.

"Fine..."

"Yaaaaayy! Thank you, Weiss!"

This was probably the only day all year when Weiss would allow and even encourage her to eat cake for dinner.

But Ruby worked so hard all the time, and there were a lot of physical and mental strains put on her every day. Weiss knew she deserved this.

Plus, this wasn't her bed. So long as they kept the crumbs to a minimum and didn't get them into the sheets where they'd be sleeping tonight, the bed would be cleaned by the maids tomorrow anyway.

Weiss insisted that she at least cut the cake for her wife, though. So she held it in her lap and got the plates ready, then took one of the plastic knives.

Ruby didn't even need to indicate which piece she wanted, because Weiss knew her so well. She gave Ruby a large piece with plenty of strawberries, frosting, and cookie bits. Ruby almost sobbed as the plate was handed to her.

"Weiss... I-"

"You don't need to thank me! Stop talking and just eat it, you dolt!"

"Eep! Yes, ma'am!" She squealed in excitement and wasted no more time digging into it.

As she cut through the surface layer of vanilla, she was wonderfully surprised to find there was chocolate on the inside. Ruby gathered some strawberries and cookies onto her fork before shoveling it all into her mouth.

She really almost started crying.

"Weith! Ith tho good!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Weiss flicked her forehead gently, causing her wife to giggle sheepishly. Weiss shoved a napkin against her lips. "And don't get crumbs on the bed."

But despite her stern words, Weiss was smiling, and Ruby knew she wasn't actually mad.

The brunette sighed, savoring the taste of heaven in her mouth - the juicy flavor of the strawberries mixed with the sweet coolness of the chocolate and vanilla cake and crunchy cookies.

After a few more bites, she got an idea.

"Weiss~? Can you feed meeee?"

"How old are you, again?"

"But it's my-"

"Fine, fine. Give it here."

Weiss took the fork and began cutting off another piece for her. She positioned her other hand underneath to catch any falling crumbs.

"Say 'ah' you dolt."

Ruby happily opened her mouth, then chomped down on the fork.

In this manner, with a few frosty kisses in between, they finished off two more pieces of the cake. Weiss had a few bites as well, mainly when Ruby insisted she try it.

In the end, there was only a small portion of the cake left, but Weiss wouldn't allow Ruby to eat it now.

"Save it for tomorrow night," she said, taking it to the fridge. "Or else you'll get a stomachache on your birthday."

"Okaaayyyy..." Ruby let out a burp as she slumped back onto the bed, sighing in the utmost bliss.

Weiss returned to her and laid down at her side. Ruby turned over and hugged her softly.

"Ughgh... now I'm all full and sleepy... But you can bet that tomorrow night I'll be up for some fun things~"

"I look forward to it," Weiss smiled. "But for now, you should rest. It's been a long day."

"Yeaaahh..." Ruby rested her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes for a moment. "That cake was sooo yummy. The yummiest thing I've ever eaten in my whole entire life. Thank you so much, Weiss~ Not just for the cake, but for taking me here on this little romantic getaway~"

"I'm sorry it's not much," she mumbled. "I could've done more. I just-"

"Weiss!" Ruby reopened her eyes and rolled over to face her. "I already told you, it's fine! You don't need to apologize for anything at all! This is the _best_ birthday ever! I love everything you've done for me all this time! Not just the cake and the hotel today, but all the things you do for me all year long!

"You're always looking after me and taking care of me and supporting me and making sure I'm okay and eating and sleeping properly! I love you sooooo much, Weiss! I'm so lucky to have you."

She pulled her wife into another, tighter embrace and kissed her softly. Weiss relaxed against her, tasting the sweet strawberries and chocolate on her lips. Ruby worked her mouth against hers slowly, allowing them both to feel more at ease as their breathing naturally slowed. Weiss kissed her in return for a long moment, until Ruby recoiled, panting.

"Sorry," Weiss mumbled.

"You're just... such a good kisser!" Ruby gasped. "Even after all this time, I can't live up to how good you are at holding your breath! You should give me singing lessons so I can practice!"

"Maybe one day." Musing as much, Weiss pulled her back in for another kiss, one much slower, but fuller. She cupped her wife's cheeks and lightly brushed their noses together as she pulled back, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Happy birthday, Ruby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Weiss. So, so, _so_ much!"

Ruby dipped her face down to the crook of Weiss' neck and kissed her collar. A few small Dust crystals poked up, manifestations of Weiss' strong affection and adoration.

Ruby hugged her wife close, never intending to let go.

"Mmm, Weiss? I wanna listen to your pretty heart. Can I, pleeeease~?"

Another sigh, but Weiss couldn't refuse her.

She rolled onto her back, and Ruby sidled into place, resting her head lightly on Weiss' chest. Weiss wrapped her arms over her wife's shoulders and rubbed them softly while petting through her hair.

At the same time, Ruby listened closely to the soft, steady beat of Weiss' heart, thumping with a comfortable rhythm in her ear.

It lulled her to sleep, into a slumber unmolested by nightmares or unease.

Weiss followed her shortly afterward, holding her close, never to let her go.

As the sun set on the evening of their first night away together, the moonlight glinted on the silver rings hugging their fingers, illuminating a love that knew no bounds.

* * *

 **A/N: It's always my pleasure to add in more White Rose fics to my ever-growing list~**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
